1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sports training system. More specifically, this invention is directed to system for monitoring and comparing a golfer's swing to a desired norm or standard at the point of impact of a golf ball, so as to detect deviation (e.g., hook or slice) from such desired norm or standard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pursuit of the perfect golf swing has been both elusive and often frustrating for the amateur and professional golfer alike. Historically, golfers have resorted to various devices to restrict or channel their swing within a preferred arc, such as special attachments to club heads (notably putters) to aid in alignment thereof relative to the ball and/or roll/terrain, and video camera recording and analysis, as a means for visually adjusting the variables that contribute to their swing. The following is representative of prior art for such physical contrivances.
U.S. Pat. No. 433,446 (to Lindstedt, issued Jul. 18, 1995) describes a device attached to a club head (or integrated at time of manufacture) that provides visual assistance to the golfer to properly position a golf club head at the time he addresses the golf ball. In brief, the Lindstedt invention utilizes a hologram affixed to the club head to confirm the proper alignment of club head relative to the golf ball, or, alternatively, to alert the golfer to improper alignment of the dub head relative to the golf ball. Where, for example, the club head is incorrectly positioned relative to the ball, a hologram on the top of club head provides an immediate visual reference and, thus, permits the golfer to adjust his grip or stance, until the holographic image appears undistorted. The Lindstedt hologram concept provides a type of three dimensional reference as to club head orientation at the point of impact of the club and the ball. The Lindstedt invention cannot aid or provide the golfer with any information relative to his unique swing characteristics at the time of impact of the club and the ball. Thus, notwithstanding proper club and ball alignment immediately prior to striking the ball with the club, the variables introduced by the dynamics of each golfer's swing remain undetected and uncorrectable with the Lindstedt device.
With the more recent developments in sensor technology, and improvement in computer analysis of data from advanced sensors, a number of creative systems have been devised to detect, view, and analyze a golfer's swing aberrations at the point of impact of the club and the ball; and, more important, to suggest or illustrate possible corrective measures. The following is representative of the prior art for such systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,519 (to Malon, issued Dec. 14, 1993) describes a video game interface that includes real time analysis, display and feedback of a golfer's swing under simulated course conditions (e.g., variations in terrain, and surface). The physical embodiment of this system includes a game simulation assembly comprising a pre-recorded video of a golf course, an array of sensors associated with a mat for detection of key parameters of the golfer's swing; and, a computer interface between the mat and the video that can translate the sensor input from the mat into a digital signal that simulates a golf ball stroke and flight relative to the golf course displayed on the video. Accordingly, the golf ball flight and position is projected onto the video for the particular hole being displayed. Thereafter, as each stroke is played (simulated), the golf ball flight and position relative to the fairway and green for each hole is simulated, and presumably, the strokes are totaled for each hole. The Malon game system also includes a "player action sensor" that provides real time feedback (data) relative to movement/swing of the golf club, (Malon patent @ col. 3, line 53 to col. 4, line 8). The player action sensor contemplated by Malon is capable of detection of club head speed at point of impact with a golf ball, angle of impact, position of the ball on the club face at time of impact and the carry distance, (Malon patent @ col. 4, line 65 to col. 5, line 1).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,796 (to Peterson, issued Mar. 29, 1994) describes a modification of the type of system described above in the Malon patent. More specifically, in the Peterson concept a video display is incorporated within or beneath a sensing mat on which the golf ball is placed (golf tee), so as to permit the golfer to view the computer analysis of his swing as it impacts the golf ball on the golf tee, and without looking up. Thus, the golfer is able to maintain his golf stance and follow through while observing the computer generated analysis of his swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,054 (to Chang et al., issued Aug. 30, 1994) describes an integrated golf swing analysis system that includes a database file of an individual golfer, an optical sensor array within a golf mat (and tee) for receiving a golf ball, a video camera system for recording the golfer's swing and an infrared (IR) camera positioned above the golf mat. Each of the video camera and infrared camera is coupled to a video image storage and processing system. The infrared (IR) camera is coupled to an infrared flash unit that takes a snapshot of the golf swing just before and just after the club head strikes the ball on the tee. The use of the infrared camera and infrared flash unit eliminates the distraction of visible light flash and tie "blinding" of the golfer as a result of repeated photos. The image processing and retrieval capability of the system allows the golfer to retrieve and display images of his golf swing, within the space defined by a sensor array, at various stages of the travel of the golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,205 (to Bouton, issued December 1995) describes a video golf game that is responsive to a golfer's swing of a golf club. Like Malon and Chan et al. discussed above, the Bouton game, and associated golf swing analysis system, capture sensor information relative to club impact with a golf ball, and thereafter processes such information in a unique manner to provide impact, speed and a club/golf ball impact profile. This is accomplished by what is characterized as "offset processing" of the data from adjacent photosensors, and comparison thereof, to determine an offset angle. The results obtained from comparisons of successive data samples are accumulated and compared to stored reference values, which correspond to one of three data sets, (indicative of a "hook", "slice" or "straight" golf ball flight). The information sensing and processing capability also includes determination of the club height relative to the golf ball at impact, (e.g., "thin hit", "fat hit" or "sweet hit").
As is evident from the foregoing, golf swing analysis is both complex and an imperfect art. The prior art systems are necessarily complex because of the necessity to adapt to the individual characteristics of each golfer's swing and to the respective golf club of choice. Accordingly, the ability to sense, record and process club face/golf ball impact data, and correlate such data with an individual's golf swing parameters, is difficult at best, and provides limited corrective instruction for improvement. Thus, there is a continuing need for simplification and, to some extent, standardization of the golf swing analysis processing to permit meaningful feedback to the golfer, in essentially real-time, so as to permit adjustment of his golf stroke and thereby improvement in his game.